


The Protectors

by FluffyCatWombat, Nikkiroze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural au (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCatWombat/pseuds/FluffyCatWombat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkiroze/pseuds/Nikkiroze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the dark haired girl in the shop moving around and doing what appeared to be setting up for the day.<br/>“Is that them?” My brother asked from the passenger seat.<br/>“Yep, that’s them,” I confirmed as I saw the second girl with the bright green hair join her. The dark haired girl pointed towards the front door and grabbed a table. The girl with the green hair moved closer to the door and opened it then helped her friend move a sign out and set it up. I opened my window and tried to listen in.<br/>“….The first client?” The dark haired one said.<br/>“……yours Nikita,” The green haired girl replied. The dark haired one.. Nikita.. grimaced then they both laughed and headed inside again.<br/>“What if they’re not witches?” My brother asked, “They look like normal teenage girls.”<br/>“you’ve gone soft Sammy,” I said simply, “I’m going to grab some pie.” I stepped out of my Impala and headed towards the convenience store all the while glancing of at the girls.. what if Sammy is right what if we have the wrong people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

Chapter 1:  
Briana POV  
*beep beep beep*  
I groaned in annoyance and rolled over in bed covering my head with a pillow desperately wanting more sleep, even though the bed was highly uncomfortable.  
“Time to wake up Bri,” Nikita laughed softly as she sat up in her own bed turning off the alarm.  
“Five more minutes,” I curled up in a ball and yawned only to sit up screaming as Nikita poured cold water on my head.  
“What the heck Nikita?!?” I screamed glaring at her as she stood there bucket in hand a grin playing on her lips.  
“What ever do you mean?” She smirked acting all innocent before turning and heading over to the kitchenette, she paused and looked back “you should probably freshen up, you look like a racoon, love ya.”  
“Yeah right,” I grumbled and swung my legs out of bed aiming my wet pillow at her back as I did, which of course she sidestepped laughing. I couldn’t help as a smile played on my lips as I went towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My hair was a bright green, water soaked mess that I knew would take me a while to fix. I sighed as I peeled of my water soaked pj’s and stepped into the shower. After I stepped out I wrapped a towel around myself and proceeded to do some light makeup for the day then dried and braided my hair so it was presentable. I stepped out of the bathroom and padded to the closet grabbing a pair of tights, my purple constellation skirt and black top and slipping them on.  
“Bri, breakfast is ready!” Nikita called from the kitchen, “Hurry up or I’ll eat it all myself!”  
“Don’t you dare!” I shouted pretending to be mad as I stomped out to the kitchen and sat at the table. She simply poked her tongue at me and plated up the food. My mouth watered as I looked at the bacon, egg and hashbrown muffin she sat in front of me along with a small side salad.  
“Thanks!” I said as I shoved it into my mouth hungrily.

Nikita POV  
I’d woken up early this morning and I wasn’t sure why, I slid out of bed quietly and made my way to the bathroom. Once I got there I closed the door silently and jumped into a warm shower quietly humming ‘Carry on my wayward son’. After my shower I quickly applied some makeup and brushed out my dark brown hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I slipped quietly out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of leggings, black tank top and mint green overshirt that hung to mid thigh then laid back in bed with my phone deciding to read on wattpad until Briana woke up.  
*Beep beep beep*  
I smiled in amusement as Briana stirred awake and groaned in annoyance and rolled over with a pillow over her head.  
“Time to wake up Bri,” I laughed softly as I sat up and leaned over to turn the alarm off.  
“Five more minutes,” She grumbled as she curled up in a ball and yawned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bucket of water I keep next to the bed and threw it on top of her. Grinning as she sat up screaming.  
“What the heck Nikita?!?” She glared at me.  
“What ever do you mean?” I smirked acting all innocent before turning and heading over to the kitchenette, but paused and looked back “you should probably freshen up, you look like a racoon, love ya.”  
“yeah right” I heard her grumble under her breath. I heard her grab the pillow and side stepped as she threw it, I glanced back to see her disappear into the bathroom. I smiled and shook my head as I proceeded to start making bacon and eggs and a small salad for her on the side. Just as I’d finished preparing breakfast I heard her rustling in the closest probably for her favourite outfit.  
“Bri, breakfast is ready!” I called, then smirked and added “Hurry up or I’ll eat it all myself!”  
“Don’t you dare!” She shouted pretending to be mad as she stomped into the kitchen and sat at the table. I simply poked my tongue at her and plated up the food before sitting it down infront of her along with her salad  
“Thanks!” She said as she shoved it into her mouth hungrily.  
“You’re welcome,” I smiled as I started eating my own, “So we have a big day ahead of us, we’re pretty much fully booked from 8-5.”  
I looked at her and saw her eyes widen slightly.  
“Are you serious?” She asked with her fork suspended mid air with a piece of lettuce and tomato skewered onto it.  
“Yep,” I smiled and finished my muffin, “See you down in the shop.” I stood and washed my plate then dried my hands and grabbed my phone before opening the main door and heading downstairs to open up shop.

Unknown POV  
I watched the dark haired girl in the shop moving around and doing what appeared to be setting up for the day.  
“Is that them?” My brother asked from the passenger seat.  
“Yep, that’s them,” I confirmed as I saw the second girl with the bright green hair join her. The dark haired girl pointed towards the front door and grabbed a table. The girl with the green hair moved closer to the door and opened it then helped her friend move a sign out and set it up. I opened my window and tried to listen in.  
“….The first client?” The dark haired one said.  
“……yours Nikita,” The green haired girl replied. The dark haired one.. Nikita.. grimaced then they both laughed and headed inside again.  
“What if they’re not witches?” My brother asked, “They look like normal teenage girls.”  
“you’ve gone soft Sammy,” I said simply, “I’m going to grab some pie.” I stepped out of my Impala and headed towards the convenience store all the while glancing of at the girls.. what if Sammy is right what if we have the wrong people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Nikki: Thanks for reading this story it’s my first one so please be nice ^.^ other than that feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Peace out <3
> 
> co-A/N Fluffy: Hey guys! I'm posting this on my account as my co author is very new to Archive of our own and is in charge of posting this up on wattpad. I'd just like to say that most of the credit should go to her as I'm just here to help with story and plot ideas and a little bit of editing after she's worked her magic and written these beautiful chapters! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading our beautiful little baby as much as we do! feel free to leave us a comment or send me a message if you need anything! Love you all! <3


	2. Mr. Sleazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleazes are sleazy and vampires are decapitated.

Briana POV  
“Who’s taking on the first client?” Nikita asked, glaring at a piece of hair that fell from her pony tail and was now hanging infront of her face.  
“The first client is Mr Harold, he’s yours Nikita,” I looked at her somewhat sad for her. Nikita grimaced and pulled a face which made us both in turn laugh as we headed back inside to officially start the day.  
*Jingle Jingle*  
“Good morning girls!” Mr Harold’s nasally somewhat nail on a chalk board voice sung out as he walked into the shop.  
Oh no…  
I plastered on a smile as Nikita came up beside me, a quick glance at her showed she was forcing her smile as well.  
“Mr Harold, good morning, how are you today?” I asked politely.  
“I am well dearie, how are you girls?” He smiled his creepy smile showing his black teeth.  
“We are well, Are you ready for your treatment?” Nikita asked, I could hear the strain in her voice, she really hated this guy.  
“As I will ever be my dear,” He replied and followed Nikita to one of the back rooms we use for treating patients. As I looked down at our appointments ready to cross of Mr Harold I heard someone clear their throat.  
“Hello,” I smiled as I looked up at the middle aged lady with a platinum bob and an expensive looking suit on.  
“Hello, I was wondering if you could help me? I’m having really back back pains and it’s getting to the point I struggle to hide it from my boss,” She looked at me hope in her eyes, “I really need this job.. for my sons sake more then my own.” She finished with tears in her eyes.  
“Of course Darl, It just happens I have an opening right now, if you’d like to follow me,” I gave her a genuine smile which she returned and led her to a back room.  
“Thankyou so much for this!” The lady exclaimed as she shrugged of her jacket grimacing ever so slightly, “My name is Janice.”  
“It’s alright Janice, I’m happy to help,” I replied and directed her to lift her shirt to bra level and lay on her stomach on the bed as a grabbed the oils we use for massages. As Janice laid down i heated the oils in my hands then got to work.  
“Does here hurt?” I asked, as I massaged over the middle of her back. Her reply was a nod. I closed my eyes and relaxed breathing deeply, as I opened my eyes and pressed my hands to her back massaging again my hands emitted a soft blue light that I could feel fixing her back. Once I knew her back was fixed I rubbed the rest of the oil into her back and washed my hands in a nearby sink.  
“Oh my god, I have no idea what you did but thankyou so much for helping me my dear!” She wept and hugged me.  
“It was really nothing Darl, Take this oil and rub it from mid to lower back twice a day for four days, you will be completely healed after that,” I smiled and returned her hug before we headed back to the front of the shop, as we walked I quickly wrapped my hands around the bottle of oil and watched as my hands glowed making the oil temporarily glow before returning to normal.  
“Here my dear,” Janice said handing me a $50 bill.  
“No that’s too much we only charge $30 here and the oil is only $7,” I replied shocked as I handed over the oil.  
“As my son would say.. ‘No take-backesy’s,” She giggled and left the store leaving me with the $50 note in my hand.  
“Goodbye my dear,” Mr Harolds voice cut through my train of thought, I looked up and gave him a forced smile then looked at Nikita.  
“Don’t ask,” She snapped and put the $30 in the til before going to vigorously wash her hands. I cringed feeling immensely sorry for her.

Nikita POV  
I felt bad for snapping at Briana but I didn’t want to recap. I stared at my hands under the running water and cringed.  
*flashback*  
“Oh my dear that feels sooo good,” Mr Harold moaned. I internally cringed swallowing the bile that creeped up my throat as I massaged his knee and leg. Stupid old men and arthritis.  
“All done Mr Harold, See you next time,” I forced as I washed my hands.  
“You are wonderful my dear,” His voice was unnervingly close then I felt his hand caress my hand as he gave me the money he owed me. I jerked away and smiled again as he left the room. I followed not long after and was thankful he was out the door as Briana looked over at me.  
I cringed again scrubbing my hands harder.  
“Hey Nikki..?” Bri came up beside me and touched my shoulder, “you’re gonna rub the skin off your bones if you scrub any harder.”  
“He’s such a creep, I’m so glad I don’t have to see him for another three weeks,” I frowned as Briana turned off the tap and gently dried my hands.  
“Come on, Lunch time,” She smiled and we both temporarily shut the shop and went up the road to our favourite diner.

Unknown POV  
As I left the convenience store I accidently bumped into a shoulder, the first thing I noticed was it was ice cold. The second, the person hissed like a vampire. I quickly grabbed my knife and swung around decapitating the thing. I saw it was in fact a vampire that looked like a sleazy old man.  
“Awesome,” I muttered sarcastically as I dragged the body and head into the alleyway and set it on fire.  
*Ring Ring*  
“Yeah Sammy?” I asked answering my phone.  
“You need to get back to the car Dean,” Sam replied. “I think you were right about the girls they’re definitely not human.”  
“Aren’t I always?” I sighed and hung up the phone heading back to my Impala.


	3. "Awesome.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which strange things are happening and more vampires die.

Nikita POV  
“Briana wake up,” I whisper yelled, “wake up now!”  
“What?” She grumbled sitting up. I said nothing but instead pointed to the tv screen across from our beds.  
“…..And in new news the charred remains found in the alley way near the main street convenience store are the remains of Mr Harold, a 64 year old man who’s been in this town his whole life, he will be dearly missed.”  
“…….Sir, Do you know what happened to Mr Harold?” “No, I served a guy who bought pie then I went out the back to get more chicken bags.”  
“So Mr Harold….” She began still partly in shock.   
“…is dead,” I finished completely gobsmacked. I mean yeah he was a total sleazy creep. But he didn’t deserve to be burnt to a crisp.   
“Who would’ve thought,” Bri sighed and stood up, “I’m going for a shower.” I simply nodded still staring blankly at the tv screen.  
*knock knock*   
I frowned and got up to open the door.  
“Miss Nikita?” An officer said.  
“Yes that’s me,” I replied frowning.  
“My name is Detective Michael and this is detective Santos, we have a few quick questions for you regarding Mr Harold,” the officer said showing his badge. I frowned taking in their appearance, officer Michael looked like a scrawny kid who never grew his muscles and his hair was an oily white-ish yellow mess, officer Santos looked like a high school jock, all muscle no brains, and surprisingly no hair just a shiny bald noggin. I weighed up my options but let them in anyway.  
“Nikita?” Briana asked as she came out of the bathroom. I just shook my head and patted the couch next to me, she quickly sat beside me wondering what was happening.  
“As I was saying this is….”  
*BANG*  
The door was broken and in came two guys with knives and guns. Briana and I screamed and backed away but the guys attention was on the officers.  
“You sick bastards,” the slightly shorter one said as he lunged at the officers. The officers hissed and something about their faces changed. Bri and I made a dash for the counter and crouched down hiding.  
“They killed our master,” One hissed tossing a glare our way. We simply stared in fright as a fight broke out between the men. Suddenly a feeling rushed over me and by the looks the same thing happened to Briana, we didn’t know why we didn’t know how but seeing the two newcomers get hurt threw us into protective mode. We both charged at the officers’ fists swinging, I quickly tackled officer Michael to the ground and on instinct covered his mouth and nose. A blue light shone through his eyes as a scream tore from his throat then all was silent from him, I backed away terrified and shocked.

Briana POV  
I ran at and tackled the officer near the one Nikita had taken down, fists swinging wildly I landed a solid punch to his jaw, cringing slightly as I heard the bones crack. On instinct I touched two fingers to his forehead and watched in silent horror as his eyes, nose and mouth seemed to emit a blue light along with a terrified scream, then all was silent. I glanced over at Nikita to see her completely in shock as well and guessing by the body of the officer she took down the same thing happened to her.  
“Who are you two?” The tallest man asked as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.  
“We’re just girls who run the healers shop downstairs,” I replied frightened.   
“That doesn’t answer his question Greeny,” The shorter one sneered.  
“Dean…” the taller one warned.  
“Do not. Ever. Call my best friend that you asshole,” Nikita told him deadly calm, no emotion on her face.  
“What are you gonna do?” The shorter one asked.  
“Well… Dean…I’ll make you wish you never called her that,” Nikita replied advancing on him her steady gaze never leaving his. I noticed that the Dean guy looked scared for a second.  
“Dean you really shouldn’t mess with her,” I said. He just smirked. I watched as Nikita got right up to him and just stared, like she was transfixed.  
“We are the protectors…,” She started monotonously.

Dean POV  
“We must protect the Winchesters at all costs,” Both the girls said in complete sync their eyes void of all emotion.  
“Um, Dean?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, Awesome..” I waved my hand in front of Nikita’s face, as I did I noticed both of them seemed to snap out of their trances.  
“Sorry but can we accompany you?” The green haired girl asked straight out.  
“Uh, No,” I replied in a duh tone. With that said Sam and I turned and left.  
“Dean, somethings off,” Sam stated matter of factly.  
“No shit,” I replied as we headed off to Kansas back to the bunker.   
“So, how’s the trip?” A voice popped up behind me, I slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop my heart pounding as I turned and pointed a gun at..  
“You two?” Sam asked shocked, “How the hell did you get here?”  
“We don’t know,” Nikita replied sitting next to her.   
“Awesome,” I muttered sarcastically and drove the rest of the way to the bunker in Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading if you guys want updates sooner shoot us a message or leave us a comment! <3


	4. Untie us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teleportation and sass.

Sam POV  
Who are these two girls? And how are they healing people? I looked out the window as I watched the trees roll past. I looked over at Dean who appeared to be calm but I could tell by the white knuckled grip on the wheel that he was anything but calm. I sighed softly then turned to look at the girls in the back seat they both looked to be completely out of it.  
“Dean, who are they? And why can they move like Castiel and the angels?” I queried, tapping my knee.  
“I don’t know Sammy, I don’t know. The sooner we get to the bunker the better,” Dean replied. “Get some sleep we’ll be at the bunker in about an hour.”  
I gave him a slight smile then leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.  
“Who in the hell are you two?!?” I woke up with a jolt hearing Dean yelling.  
“We’re just two girls who run a healing place in Maine,” I heard one of them reply, she sounded terrified. I walked over to where Dean was standing over them while they were both tied to chairs.  
“Dean, you’re scaring them,” I gently touched his shoulder. He glared at them once more then moved away taking a swing of his beer.  
“What are your names?” I asked gently crouching in front of Nikita.  
“You already know my name Sam,” She replied tiredly, her breath gently moving the hair in front of her face.  
“I don’t know your friends,” I replied gently moving the piece of hair so I could see her face. She pulled away and shook her head letting the hair re-cover her face.  
“My name is Briana,” The green haired one spoke up, “Why do you have us tied to chairs?”  
“Safety precautions,” I sighed standing up. Nikita laughed quietly then set her steady gaze on me. I won’t lie I felt like she could see right through me and it scared me.  
“Who saved your ass from the vampire freaks?” She smiled, but it wasn’t filled with warmth it was completely cold.  
“We didn’t need..” I started.  
“Honey, we both know you would’ve been knocked out cold if it wasn’t for us,” Briana spoke up, the amount of sass in her tone clearly evident.  
“What are you two? And where did the light come from that killed those vamps? I’ve only ever seen one set of people able to do that,” I asked and waited for their reply.  
“We’re human,” They replied in sync. Looking genuinely confused. I was shocked.  
“You’re definitely not human,” I replied, frowning. They looked at each other as if asking the other if I was crazy.  
“What are you on about?” they asked.

Dean Pov  
I walked back into the room catching the last part of their conversation and decided to take a new angle.  
“What’s the earliest thing you remember?” I ask, sitting on the edge of the table. They looked confused for a second before Briana spoke.  
“The earliest thing I remember is waking up about two years ago covered in dirt next to Nikita, we were in the middle of nowhere,” She said quietly.  
“Don’t tell them anything Briana, they kidnapped us for crying out loud when all we did is help,” Nikita frowned pulling at her constraints as emphasis. Briana looked at her then us, then back at her before continuing.“They don’t mean us any harm Nikita. Look, we don’t know how but we seem to be able to heal people with just a touch, and go somewhere we think of if we concentrate hard enough,” She finished. Nikita sighed but grumbled in agreement.  
“Anything else?” I asked standing up and walking around them.  
“No, that’s all, any other questions your Highness? If not, we haven’t harmed or threatened you in any way, so could you please untie Us? My wrists are cramping from how tight this rope is.”Briana answered. I saw the truth in both of their eyes.  
“Alright,” I replied taking out a knife and cutting their bonds. Nikita went to Briana to check her wrists making sure nothing was injured.  
“You can stay with us, but don’t get in our way,” I warned them, pointing the knife as emphasis. They gulped and nodded, “Good, now that’s worked out, rooms are down the corridor and bathrooms across the hall. Knock yourselves out.”

Briana POV  
As Nikita and I walked down the hall to the rooms we took in the design.  
“Its so ancient but so modern, I like it,” I smiled as I opened the bedroom door.  
“It’s alright,” Nikita laughed, “I wonder what they meant when they said we weren’t humans.”  
“I wouldn’t think too much into it,” I replied nudging her with my shoulder before flopping on the bed.  
“I guess, but maybe they have a point..” She said as she sat cross legged on the end of the bed. I didn’t bother replying I just smacked her with my pillow. She looked at me shocked then grabbed her own and it turned into a full blown pillow fight.  
*knock knock*  
“Who is it?” I called, still giggling.  
“It’s Sam, can we talk?” He asked. I looked at Nikita and she shrugged pulling a reeces cup from her bag. I rolled my eyes and opened the door allowing Sam in.  
“Can we help you?” Nikita asked, her mouth stuffed full of chocolatey peanut goodness.  
“Yes, I’ve done some research on what you guys said you remember..” He started.  
“And?” I asked.  
“We think you may have angel traits,” He said simply. A dead serious look on his face. Nikita and I took one look at each other and cracked up laughing so hard our sides hurt.  
“You’re insane,” I giggled, trying to catch my breath.  
“I can assure you I’m not,” he replied frowning.  
“oh totally, because today pigs started flying too,” Nikita laughed wiping a stray tear from her eye. Sam frowned.  
“You honestly don’t know anything about angels do you?” Sam asked incredulously. We both shook our heads and I yawned.  
“Can we possibly talk about this tomorrow? We’re really tired,” I asked sweetly giving him a genuine smile.  
“Of course, Sleep well,” He replied leaving the room and closing the door.  
“Sleep well Bri,” Nikita yawned and went over the other bed.  
“You too,” I smiled. We both rolled over in our own beds and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki: Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it :) Have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Fluffy: I personally think Sam would be hot with pink streaks in his hair. ;)


	5. Let the war begin.. the prank wars that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a new look, and shenanigans happen.

Briana POV  
“….there’ll be peace when you are done…” I heard Nikita singing from the other side of the room.  
“Lay your weary head to rest…” I grinned sitting up.  
“..Don’t you cry no more!” we both sang at the top of our lungs before collapsing in a pile of giggles.  
*Bang bang*  
“Can you two keep it down,” Dean called through the door.  
“No can do comrade,” I replied snarkily. Laughing as Dean sighed and walked away.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Nikita smirked.  
“Way ahead of you girlfriend,” I laughed as we grabbed a bucket and filled it with supplies.  
“Flour, hairdye, bleach, slime, oil.. Are we missing anything?” I asked.  
“Popcorn,” Nikita laughed grabbing a packet. We both snuck out of the room and down the hall to Dean and Sam’s rooms. Nikita got to setting up the flour and water above Dean’s door while I slimed Sam’s and left an oily door handle. I then grabbed the bright pink hairdye and filled Sam’s conditioner with it and swapped his shampoo with mild bleach. We met up back in our room and smirked.  
“Three..,”  
“Two..,”  
“One,” I whispered.  
“WHAT THE HELL!” Dean’s voice rang out through the hallway.  
“What happened..?” Sam’s voice asked before he started laughing. I looked at Nikita and we both crept to the doorway. Looking out we saw Dean standing there looking like a drowned rat completely covered in a white gooey, floury mess.  
“Dean, what happened?” Nikita asked innocently although a grin threatened to cross her face.  
“This was you two wasn’t it?” Dean glared at us.  
“Not at all,” I mocked sarcastically. I grabbed Nikita’s hand and we tore down the hall laughing, Dean and Sam close behind us. As we reached the end of the hallway Nikita poured oil on the floor.  
“Get back here!” He yelled. We skidded to a stop and turned to watch as he came around the corner. Sam came first and slipped ass up sliding along the floor with a groan of pain. Dean wasn’t far behind. As he fell he skidded into Sam and they ended up tangled on the floor. Nikita and I looked at each other then started laughing hysterically.  
“Dude that was too good,” Nikita commented holding her sides.  
“I know, and to think that’s just the beginning,” I laughed leaning against the bookshelf behind me.  
Sam and Dean glared at us as they stood to their feet.

Sam POV  
I stared at my brother highly amused. He glared at the fallen bucket like it was Ruby.  
“Dean, what happened?” I heard Nikita ask innocently. I turned and looked at her silently applauding her. She was trying and failing to keep a grin off her face.  
“This was you two wasn’t it?” Dean glared at the girls. If looks could kill.  
“Not at all,” Briana mocked sarcastically before she grabbed Nikita’s hand and tore off down the hall.  
“Get back here,” He yelled, chasing the girls. I laughed quietly and quickly followed him.  
As we turned the corner the floor suddenly became slippery and I lost my footing and slipped, falling hard on my tailbone. I groaned in pain and tried to get up, although to no avail because my brother slammed into my back and we ended up in an oily heap with Nikita and Briana laughing at us hysterically while bent in half as if it hurt to laugh.  
“Dude that was too good,” I heard Nikita comment as she held her sides.  
“I know, and to think that’s just the beginning,” Briana laughed leaning against the bookshelf behind her catching her breath.  
What did they mean by beginning? I thought getting slightly worried. Dean and I stood up casting a glare at them.  
“I’m going for a shower,” I sighed and turned and heading to the bathroom, careful to not slip on the oil, I glanced at the girls who were still laughing, “Clean the mess girls.”  
“Since you asked so nicely,” Nikita replied sounding somewhat amused. I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom.  
After I had turned the water on I shrugged off my clothes and stepped in letting the water wash away the remains of oil that clung to my skin. I tilted my head back and wet my hair then grabbed my shampoo bottle squeezing a good amount into my hand then lathered it into my hair.  
Hmm it kind of burns I thought but shrugged the thought away assuming it was just my head being sensitive. I rinsed out the shampoo then grabbed my conditioner bottle and coated my hair, then washed my body.  
“Sammy hurry up, I need to take a leak,” Dean’s voice called through the door.  
“Hold on,” I called out rinsing off and rinsing out my hair. After I turned off the shower I grabbed my towel and dried my hair then wrapped it around my waist and opened the door for Dean.  
“Finally,” Dean barged past and lifted the toilet lid, he then glanced at me as if he was going to say something but instead his jaw dropped.  
“What..?” I asked, slightly worried. Dean simply shook his head and pointed to the mirror. I frowned but looked in the mirror..  
Nikita POV  
“GIRLS!” I heard Sam scream from the bathroom.  
“Uh oh,” Briana giggled and ran to the bathroom with me hot on her heels. Looking at Sam’s horrified face we both lost it.  
“Oh my gosh,” Briana laughed hysterically falling to her knees.  
“Hair goals achieved,” I tried to say seriously, but instead lost it all over again falling beside Bri unable to physically hold myself up. Sam’s hair had bright pink streaks all through it from Bri’s hairdye prank.  
“I must say Sammy.. It’s an improvement,” Dean commented holding his chin like he was seriously considering something. I gaped at him.  
Was he on our side?  
Sammy growled in anger and stormed to his room, slamming his door.  
“I must say, I’m not even mad,” Dean gave us a smile, “But don’t tell Sammy.” He gave us a high fie then left the room.  
“That was even better then I hoped,” Briana giggled, standing shakily and offering her hand to help me up.  
“That was a stroke of genius,” I agreed taking her hand and standing, “Do you think they’ll get even with us?”  
“Nah,” Bri smiled and we headed back to our bedroom.  
If only we knew how wrong we were..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki- Thankyou so much for reading guys! It means alot to me :) <3 have a wonderful week


End file.
